Sur Ta Tombe
by Patdrue
Summary: OS...Chaque jour, c'est le même rituel. J'apporte un bouquet frais de roses rouges. Tous les matins, la fleuriste me sourit. Aujourd'hui, elle m'a dit: -Votre fiancée à bien de la chance. Je n'ai pas démenti. Je me suis contenté d'un faible sourire


Paring: DracoXHarry

Disclaimer: Malheureusement je ne suis pas J., sinon la fin aurait été on ne peut plus différente lol et Draco aurait été avec Harry ^^Je dois avertir qu'il y a un passage choquant (enfin perso moi ça me choque pas mais mieux vaut prévenir que guérir) et que... Ce n'est pas vraiment un Happy End. Désolée et surtout bonne lecture!

Sur ta tombe.

Chaque jour, c'est le même rituel. J'apporte un bouquet frais de roses rouges. Tous les matins, la fleuriste me sourit. Aujourd'hui, elle m'a dit:

-Votre fiancée à bien de la chance.

Je n'ai pas démenti. Je me suis contenté d'un faible sourire. Je ne pouvais lui dire que ses magnifiques roses, symboles de passion, fleuriraient ta tombe. Certes, tu es une personne aimée. Mais là, pas de fiancée. Juste il. Toi.

Chaque matin, quand je me lève, je me demande toujours comment je peux encore vivre. Voldemort est mort. Son corps a été brûlé et ses cendres dispersées aux quatre coins du globe afin qu'aucun mangemort ne le ramène à la vie. Et toi...

Toi tu reposes aux cotés de tes parents. Ci-git le héros du peuple. Le héros du peuple... Ils t'ont pleuré, ça oui Harry. Tu as eu droit à des funérailles mémorables et voila qu'aujourd'hui tu es retombé dans l'oubli.

Ron et Hermione ne viennent plus ici. Mais eux, mon Harry, n'ont pas tourné la page Potter. La vue de cette pierre tombale ravive en eux une douleur presque aussi forte que la mienne. Ils t'ont vu tomber. Cette fois, la Mort ne t'aura pas épargné. Au moins, tu ne sera pas parti tout seul. Maigre consolation.

Tu sais amour, aujourd'hui, est sorti une biographie sur toi. J'en ai lu un bout.

_" Harry Potter n'aura, de sa courte vie, jamais rencontrer l'amour."_

T'honorer, ils ne savent pas le faire amour, mais faire de l'argent sur ton dos... Ça me dégoutte. Ils ne sauront jamais la vérité. Notre vérité.

Je pourrais écrire un livre pour la rétablir. Je le pourrais mais je n'exposerais jamais notre histoire aux yeux de tous. Nos souvenirs ensemble n'appartiennent qu'à nous. Qu'à moi maintenant. Quand bien même le ferais-je, qui me croirait? Qui croirait que Harry Potter, héros mort au combat contre le mal absolu, fut gay? Si ton homosexualité est si surprenante, ils pourraient quand même l'admettre. Mais nous? Notre couple? Qui pourrait croire qu'Harry Potter et Draco Malefoy furent amants? Qu'ils s'aimaient passionnément? Même moi j'avais du mal à y croire.

Bien qu'au courant de l'amour que je te portais, et te porte encore malgré ta mort, jamais Ron et Hermione ne surent pour nous. On voulait leur en parler. Surs et certains que nous étions d'avoir un avenir à construire après la guerre. Mais non...Voldemort est mort et n'a pas voulu entreprendre ce voyage seul. Il t'a emmené avec lui, te volant à mon affection.

Tu me manques Harry, si tu savais à quel point! Si seulement mon cœur pouvait cesser de battre... Vieillir ici-bas sans toi? Merci, pas pour moi.

Suis-je donc le seul à voir un ciel gris chaque jours que Merlin fait depuis que tu es parti? Suis-je donc le seul à avoir perdu le sourire? À ne plus savoir rire?

Je me repasse le film de ta mort depuis les deux années ou je te survis. Les images sont nettes, comme si c'était hier. J'étais à tes cotés. Prêt à te prendre dans mes bras pour fêter ton triomphe quand j'ai vu ton regard s'écarquiller. En suivant sa trajectoire, j'ai aperçu Voldemort tendre la main et, au ralenti, le sort te frapper de plein fouet et toi, mort avant même de toucher le sol. Si seulement je m'étais jeter sur toi pour te plaquer par terre, je ne serais pas au cimetière de Godric's Hollow. Si seulement Voldemort était mort sur le coup... Avec des si, on referait le monde. Mais je n'ai jamais compris comment il a pu résister au sort assez longtemps pour te tuer...

Et voila que je recommence à pleurer. Je suis une loque depuis que tu es parti Harry. Tu verrais ma maison... Ouverte au public, elle serait rebaptisé: musé Harry Potter.

J'ai tout récupéré, tout gardé. Ron m'a dit que c'était malsain, que d'avoir tes objets et tes photos sous les yeux ne ferait que raviver ma douleur. Sornette! Ma douleur ne peut-être amplifier.

Je caresse ta pierre tombale, elle est douce et froide. J'ai du marchander dur pour que les lettres de ton noms soient de couleurs vertes, comme tes yeux. Elles étincellent, comme le faisaient auparavant tes deux émeraudes avant de se fermer à tout jamais.

_Harry Potter. 31 juillet 1989-31 juillet 2006._

Le jour de tes 17 ans, il t'a arraché à moi, ce jour là même ou tu devenais majeur.

_Ci-git le héros du peuple. _

Un héros...Tu étais bien plus que ça, tu représente encore tellement plus à mes yeux. Et ton absence m'est si cruelle... La nuit seule m'apporte quelque apaisement. Dans mes rêves, et seulement en eux, nous sommes encore deux. Je revis nos moments passés ensemble, je revis la dernière bataille et dans mes rêves, je ne suis pas aussi lent que dans la réalité, j'arrive à te plaquer au sol et à te sauver. Et la nuit devient le théâtre de mes fantasmes, j'y construis ce qui aurait pu être notre avenir.

Le matin, je me réveille en larmes. Dans mon sommeil, ton goût me revient mais dès que je le quitte, ta chaleur me laisse et me revoilà seul, vide.

Tu sais Harry, je prends des potions pour rallonger mon sommeil, ce bien-être éphémère ou j'ai l'impression d'être à nouveau avec toi. Hermione l'à découvert et dit qu'un jour, ou je deviendrais fou, m'enfermant dans un monde délirant ou nous serions ensemble, ou bien que j'en mourrais. Quoi qu'il en soit, quoi qu'il arrive, je serais enfin apaisé. Elle a fini par comprendre, je suis sur, quels liens nous unissaient. A-t'elle mise Ron au courant? Je l'ignore. Quand je le vois, les rares fois ou je ne suis ni ici ni en plein sommeil, il se comporte comme s'il n'était au courant de rien, par bonté d'âme? Pour ne pas remuer le couteau dans la plaie? Que sais-je? Qu'importe?

Tout cela n'a plus guère d'importante, plus rien n'en a désormais. Sans toi, la vie est sans saveur.

De la ou tu te trouves mon Harry, te souviens-tu de la naissance de notre couple? Cette question, je suis certain que tu peux y répondre. J'ai encore en mémoire le jour ou tu m'avouas que tu avais eu le coup de foudre pour moi. Misérable serpent que j'étais à l'époque... Que de temps perdu par mon orgueil mal placé. Je me savais gay longtemps avant d'entrer à Poudlard. Mais je n'aurais jamais imaginé t'aimer ni même être, un jour, aimer de toi.

Mon cœur, je l'avais placé dans un coffre, pour être sur que personne ne le trouverait et ne me ferait souffrir. Je regrette Harry, si tu savais à quel point je regrette d'avoir perdu ces années que j'aurais pu passer à tes cotés. Nous aurions pu être ensemble bien avant, si seulement j'avais su lire dans tes regards, mots et gestes que j'étais à tes yeux une personne importante.

Je n'avais personne dans ma vie qui comptait autant que moi, jusqu'au jour ou tu es devenu mon monde. Un monde qui s'est écroulé, me laissant dévaster.

Tu en auras mis du temps avant de percer ma carapace, mais petit à petit, tu y es arrivé. Nous sommes devenus amis grâce à ton obstination et ta persévérance. Tu t'es ouvert à moi, et sans que je ne m'en rende compte, à chaque fois tu touchais mon cœur et j'en vins, moi aussi, à me confier à toi, Au bout d'un temps, sans savoir comment, j'étais tombé sous ton charme. Peu de personne sont capable de se vanter d'avoir connu un amour vrai et sincère. Moi je le peux. Je t'aime comme jamais je n'aimerais plus.

_Je t'aime et je ne t'oublie pas._

Je t'aime, toujours au présent. J'ai pu rajouter cette phrase sur ta pierre tombale sans crainte du qu'en dira t'ont. Je suis encore l'unique personne à me recueillir ici.

Sais-tu de quoi j'ai rêvé cette nuit mon tendre? Non pas d'un avenir fantasmagorique mais du passé, de notre passé. J'ai revécu notre premier baiser. Merlin seul sait à quel point j'ai eu mal en ouvrant les yeux. Milles poignards m'eussent percés le cœur que ma souffrance aurait été moindre comparé à ce que j'ai ressentie ce matin.

_C'était un peu plus d'un an avant la bataille finale, lors des 16 ans de Draco, le premier décembre. Ses parents lui avaient envoyés une lettre._

_"Bonne nouvelle fils, tu recevras ta marque cet été. Joyeux 16 ans," Rien de plus. Pour la première fois depuis sa plus tendre enfance, Draco craqua et pleura. S'est ainsi que Harry le trouva, en pleurs._

_-Draco? Qu'est-ce que tu as?_

_Depuis quelques semaines déjà, Harry avait le mot de passe de la chambre de Préfet-en-chef du Serpentard et, en y pénétrant, il fut très surpris de le retrouver sur le lit, les larmes coulant sans pudeur sur ses joues. Il s'asseya à ses cotés et lui appuya la tête contre son épaule._

_-Draco, dis-moi ce qui ne vas pas._

_Sans un mot, le Serpentard lui montra la lettre de Lucius et Narcissa._

_-Ils s'imaginent me faire un honneur... _

_-Et ce n'est pas le cas._

_  
C'était une affirmation, non pas une question, et Draco le saisit parfaitement._

_-J'ai peur Harry... Tellement peur...Il y a encore trois mois je me serais damner pour combattre avec les mangemorts mais aujourd'hui...Tout à changer..._

_-Qu'est-ce qui t'as fais changé?_

_-Toi._

_Sa voix tremblait et n'était qu'un murmure. Son cœur battait à la chamade. _

_-Moi? Je n'ai pourtant rien fait d'exceptionnel..._

_-Tu m'as rendu meilleur. Tu m'as appris le courage, la bonté. Tu m'as ouvert les yeux. C'est pour toi que j'ai changé pour être quelqu'un de bien à tes yeux. Tu m'as appris qui est le vrai Draco. J'ai voulu devenir cet homme nouveau pour qu'un jour peut-être tu..._

_-Pour qu'un jour peut-être je...?_

_-Me considère digne de toi._

_Harry fronça les sourcils._

_-Digne de moi? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire? Interrogea le brun, un secret espoir brillant dans ses yeux._

_-Je...Je veux dire..._

_Harry interrompit Draco en embrassant tendrement ses lèvres. De surprise, le blond en ouvrit la bouche et Harry en profita pour intensifier le baiser. Ils ne se séparèrent qu'à bout de souffle._

_-Harry, je..._

_  
Le brun lui mit un doigt sur la bouche._

_-Chut. Ne brise pas mes illusions. Pas encore. C'est peut-être contre nature parce que je suis un homme tout comme toi, parce qu'il n'y a pas si longtemps nous étions encore ennemis, mais mon cœur bat pour toi, depuis le premier jour ou mes yeux se sont posés sur toi._

_-Le mien t'appartient. Chuchota un Draco ému. _

Je ne sais plus vivre depuis 2 ans... À mon tour je suis un survivant. Mais ma survie est pathétique, elle n'a rien de glorieuse. Mon cœur continue de battre, à la seule différence que maintenant on dirait un automate, et mes poumons de respirer alors que chaque jour, je les implore de cesser, de me délivrer de cette prison de peine ou je suis enfermé.

Je ne sais ce qui me manque le plus. Ton sourire? Tes baisers? Tes rires? Ta voix? Ton regard? Tes caresses? Toi.

_Harry et Draco étaient ensemble depuis 3 mois mais n'avaient pas encore consommé. Harry pourtant, se sentait de plus en plus frustré, désirant faire l'amour avec celui qui lui avait ravi le cœur._

_Un jour, alors que Draco et lui étaient dans la chambre de préfet-en-chef de ce dernier, le Survivant lui avait ôter son T-shirt et tout en jouant avec l'un de ses tétons, avait commencé à descendre la braguette de son petit ami quand ce dernier s'écarta subitement._

_-Non, Harry._

_-Mais...Pourquoi?_

_-Je ne veux pas._

_-Tu n'as pas envie de moi? Demanda, penaud et attristé, le Gryffondor._

_-Si._

_-Mais...alors pourquoi t'es-tu encore soustrait à mes caresses?_

_-J'ai peur._

_-Peur? De quoi? Merlin Draco... Ne me dis pas que tu m'as menti et que tu es encore vierge?_

_-Bien sur que non!_

_Et Draco n'avait pas menti. Sa virginité, cela faisait belle lurette qu'il l'avait perdue, un après-midi d'été, sur un terrain de tennis, avec son professeur. Le tennia était à l'époque un sport venant de chez les moldus, très en vogue. Le suisse Roger Federer, très grand tennisman, était lui-même un des innombrables cousin de Sirius Black. _

_Donc, Draco avait perdu sa virginité sur un court de tennis, avec son professeur personnel, fait de terre battue._

_-Qu'est-ce qui te fais peur?_

_Lors d'une de leurs conversations, Harry avait apprit à Draco qu'aucun de ses anciens, et peu nombreux partenaires, ne l'avaient dominés._

_-Je voulais que ce soit quelqu'un de spécial. Au fond, je crois que j'ai toujours su que ce serait toi._

_Ces mots, d'autres les auraient accueillis avec adoration, vénération, mais Draco lui, le fit avec effroi._

_-De te blesser... _

_-Mais... J'ai confiance en toi. Je sais que tu es capable d'être doux. _

_-Harry je t'en prie... Nous avons la vie devant nous, prenons tout notre temps._

_Et le temps, ils le prirent. Ils patientèrent deux mois avant que Draco ne fasse le premier pas._

_C'était un samedi matin. Le couple avait dormi ensemble et, durant toute la nuit, Draco fit des rêves qui seraient facilement classé X, avec un certain brun._

_Il se positionna donc sur lui et l'entraîna dans un ballet effréné de leurs deux langues, d'où ils sortirent essouffles. Harry et lui avaient dormis, comme à leur habitude, en boxers. Draco n'eut donc pas à retirer un hypothétique T-shirt pour aller titiller les tétons d'Harry, dont un qui était percé._

_Il était littéralement fou de ce piercing. Il adorait passer sa langue dans le petit anneau en argent, passer sa langue sur la peau tout autour du morceau de métal._

_Draco remonta vers la bouche de son petit ami, tandis que sa main descendait lentement sur le torse de ce dernier, ses longs doigts caressant les abdominaux du brun, lui arrachant des gémissement de plaisir. _

_Les doigts de Draco étaient si longs et fins qu'ils fascinaient Harry. Dès qu'ils se posaient sur sa peau, des frissons parcouraient tout son corps, son cœur battait plus fort et une douce chaleur envahissait son ventre._

_Quand ils arrivèrent à son boxer, le Survivant eut un frisson de plaisir anticipé._

_-Plus bas._

_Son murmure lui avait échappé. Draco releva légèrement la tête pour observer Harry qui avait fermé les yeux et se mordait la lèvre inférieur. Draco sourit et baissa le boxer, de façon à libérer une verge bien dur. Du bout du doigt, et parce qu'il savait qu'il lui ferait perdre la tête, Draco caressa, de haut en bas, la virilité dressé de son petit ami. _

_Il n'avait pas quitter le visage d'Harry du regard et il y lu tant de plaisir que son désir augmenta considérablement. Il cessa sa douce torture et étouffa un grognement de la part de son petit ami en l'embrassant tendrement. Il délaissa bientôt la bouche pour caresse le menton, le torse, les abdos et enfin le nombril avec sa langue._

_En voyant la virilité toujours dresser fièrement du Gryffondor, il l'a prit entièrement en bouche. Sa langue, paresseusement s'enroula autour. Harry gémissait, se demandant s'il était possible de mourir d'extase. Quand Draco sentit que son amant était sur le point de se libérer, il cessa l'activité de sa langue, arrachant un grognement de frustration au brun._

_Draco lui prit la main et lui posa sur son propre boxer. Harry le fit basculer sous lui et alla lui lécher la tempe droite, une fois, deux fois, trois avant d'aller lui mordiller le cou. Après, sa langue alla jouer avec le lobe avant d'entrer encore et encore dans l'oreille d'un blond qui lui malaxait les fesses._

_Le blond profita qu'Harry mordille l'un après l'autre ses tétons pour entrer un doigt, auparavant humidifier par le brun, dans son intimité, l'y mouvoir et, quand il jugea le moment adéquat, y introduisit deux autres doigts, l'un après l'autre._

_-Oh bon sang...Draco...Prend-moi._

_  
Si Draco n'était pas encore en feu, la voix extatique d'Harry aurait allumer un incendie en lui. Il fit basculer Harry sur le coté, de façon à avoir son dos face à ses yeux. Ils susurra à l'oreille de l'homme qu'il aimait:_

_-Tu es prêt?_

_Pour toute réponse, Harry colla son fessier contre le membre en erection de Draco qui, doucement, le pénétra. Voyant que son Serpentard n'osait pas se mouvoir, Harry fit des mouvements du bassin, pour lui faire comprendre qu'il voulait qu'il lui donne des coups de butoirs._

_Comprenant qu'Harry était prêt, Draco laissa libre cours à sa fougue, bien qu'il commença lentement et fit des mouvements de reins de plus en plus fort. À chaque fois que sa verge heurtait la prostate d'Harry, ce dernier laissait échapper un cri de plaisir. _

_Quand Draco sentit qu'il était sur le point de se libéré, il prit le sexe d'Harry et y fit un lent mouvement de vas et vient, qu'il finit par accéléré. Il ne tarda pas à avoir un orgasme. Désirant qu'Harry l'y rejoigne, il augmenta le rythme de sa main droite tandis qu'il mettait la gauche devant le visage d'Harry qui lui en suçota les doigts. L'explosion ne se fit pas attendre. Après un sort de nettoyage, Harry se retourna vers Draco avec qui il échangea un baiser plein de tendresse avant de fermer les yeux. Il murmura « je t'aime » et s'endormit._

**LA GAZETTE DU SORCIER:**

_«Hommage »__ par H&R W._

_« Deux ans. Draco Malefoy aura survécu deux années à la guerre. Deux ans, cela paraît si court et pourtant...Ces 730 jours ont du être les plus longs et les plus douloureux de son existence._

_Draco Malefoy, être honnit, héros de guerre inconnu. D'ascendant mangemorts certes, mais point coupable des actes de ses parents. Il leur tourna le dos et sauva des vies. Et voici une semaine, son corps fut retrouvé sur la tombe d'un autre oublié de guerre, Harry Potter._

_Quand ils se retrouvèrent pour la première fois, il y eu entre eux étincelles et animosité. Durant leur scolarité, ils se livrèrent une puérile et infantile guéguère. Mon mari et moi-même ne fûmes pas épargner par Draco. _

_Peut-être pensez-vous, surtout ceux nous ayant côtoyés à Poudlard, que rien que pour ça, Draco Malefoy ne mérite que mépris._

_Que nenni! Leurs enfantillages, et ceci nous ne le comprîmes que lorsque le Serpentard rejoignit l'Ordre du Phénix, n'étaient, en fait, qu'un moyen d'oublier l'horreur qui les attendaient dans la réalité._

_Quand Draco choisit l'Ordre, Harry nous demanda, à mon mari, nos alliés d'alors et moi-même de ne pas le rejeté. Je l'avoue, et il le savait, qu'au début, je ne me montrais amicale que pour faire plaisir à Harry. Mais au fil du temps, que l'on le veuille ou pas, à force de côtoyer une personne, on apprend à la connaître. Et j'apprie aussi à apprécier Draco Malefoy. Je ne fus pas la seule. Harry aussi devint son ami._

_Harry Potter et Draco Malefoy, deux être écorchés par la vie, reconnaissant dans l'autre son alter ego. Arriva ce qui devait arriver, un jour Draco Malefoy tomba amoureux d'Harry Potter._

_Sans doute pour vous, son homosexualité sera un choc, pour moi, ce ne le fut jamais. On aime les gens pour leurs qualités, voir même leurs défauts, mais pas pour leur orientation sexuelle._

_Quand Harry tomba sous un sort de Voldemort, le monde de Draco s'écroula. Il ne vivait plus, ne sortait plus que pour aller rendre visite dans sa dernière demeure à celui qui, en mourant, avait emporter avec lui une partie de son cœur._

_Les rares instants ou il ne souffrait pas, Draco dormait. Dans ses rêves, il revivait chaque moments passés avec Harry et la douleur laissait place, éphémèrement, au bonheur. _

_Un bonheur qui se brisait à chaque fois qu'il ouvrait les yeux, le laissant chaque fois un peu plus mal qu'avant son somme. _

_J'ai craint que sa mort ne fut un suicide mais non, les causes furent naturelles. Son coeur à simplement cessé de battre._

_N'ayant plus de famille, Lucius et Narcissa étant mort durant la guerre, Draco possédait une immense fortune qu'il nous a, à notre plus grande surprise, léguer tous ses biens, parmi lesquels figurait la célèbre bibliothèque Malefoy. En faisant l'inventaire des livres, tous plus rares les uns que les autres, j'eus la surprise de découvrir le journal intime de Draco, duquel tomba une lettre, ici retranscrite._

_« Hermione._

_Ou bien j'ai décider de te montrer cette fabuleuse collection, ou je suis mort. Voilà mon journal intime, si je ne suis pas encore décédé,repose-le. Je sais que je peux avoir confiance en toi. Si au contraire, je ne suis plus de ce monde, chose que je souhaite de toute mon âme, lis-le. Il contient certaines informations que tu ignores. À toi de rétablir la vérité aux yeux de tous, moi... j'en suis incapable._

_Merci de votre amitié, à Ron et toi._

_Draco M. »_

_Il avait vraiment pensé à tout. Avec son accord donc, je lu son journal et y découvrit des secrets que je ne soupçonnais même pas._

_Draco aimait Harry. Ceci, je m'en suis rendu compte. Comment passer à coté de ses regard amoureux, passionné? De son attitude protectrice avec Harry? Même un aveugle aurait comprit l'intensité de l'amour qui le consumait. _

_Mais jamais je n'aurais pu imaginer, ne serait-ce une seule seconde, qu'Harry et lui eussent pu former un couple. Et pourtant, ce fut bel et bien le cas._

_Harry Potter aimait Draco Malefoy. Le secret Harry était passionnément et éperdument amoureux de Draco. Comment puis-je savoir qu'il l'était passion et éperdument, moi pauvre aveugle n'ayant pas vu que son meilleur ami maintenait une histoire avec Draco?_

_Un jour, alors que nous parlions de choses et d'autres, apparut dans la conversation le thème du divorce. Le fait que tant de gens mettent fins à leur mariage et Harry me dit que lui-même ne se marierait que s'il ressentait la sensation de ne plus pouvoir vivre sans la personne qui partagerait sa vie, que s'il souffrait de ne pas voir la dite personne, ne serait-ce que 5 minutes._

_Hors, dans le journal intime se trouvait le certificat de mariage d'Harry James Potter avec Draco Balthazar Malefoy, établie deux jours, 48 petites heures avant la mort d'Harry._

_Draco à continuer à écrire dans son journal jusqu'au jour de sa mort. Après la période avec Harry, période d'un bonheur sans égal, il est tombé dans le désespoir, la tristesse et la douleur. Il y écrit que chaque jours, il allait chez une fleuriste acheter des roses rouges avant de se rendre à Godric's Hollow. Roses rouges, symbole de passion, fleures favorites de son mari, qui lui servait à fleurirent sa tombe. _

_Il n'avait pas le courage de s'ôter la vie, voilà ce que Draco pensait, mais il n'attendait plus de la vie qu'une seule chose, la mort. De toutes ses forces, il espérait qu'il existe un au-dela ou Harry l'y attendrait. Je lui souhaite de l'avoir retrouvé. _

_Il y a quelques jours, juste après la mort de Draco, plusieurs maisons d'éditions m'ont contacté afin de publier les mémoires du fils de mangemorts ayant tourné le dos à ses parents. Son journal intime, jamais ne tombera entre de mauvaises mains, et pour cause, après l'avoir lu, mon mari et moi l'avons détruit, afin que jamais personne ne puisse s'en servir pour entacher la mémoire d'un ami._

_Cependant, je lui devait de rétablir la vérité. Ceci, et aussi des funérailles dignes._

_Demain, Draco Balthazar Malefoy-Potter sera enterrer à Godric's Hollow, aux cotés de son mari, dont la stèle mortuaire sera modifié afin que tous sachent qu'Harry James Potter-Malefoy et Draco Balthazar Malefoy-Potter s'aimaient et avaient unis leurs cœurs, leurs vies et leurs âmes._

_À Draco, à Harry._

_Hermione & Ron Weasley. »_

_**Fin.**_

_Buenos dias! Hé oui, après je ne sais combien de mois sans publier, Patdrue fait son retour... Je voulais par contre m'excuser pour les nombreuses fautes d'orthographes présente dans le texte. J'ai tellement envie de le publier que j'avoue ne pas le soumettre à ma bêta. Milles excuses. Bisous à vous et bonne journée._

_Patdrue_


End file.
